Utracone chwile
by Alice58
Summary: Hermiona obrywa zaklęciem podczas ostatniej bitwy, przez co traci pamięć. Mimo amnezji, powraca ukończyć ostatni rok. Tylko dlaczego w jej umyśle pojawiają się wizje z, na pozór obojętnym, profesorem eliksirów, któremu uratowała życie?


„ _-Hermiona… Hermiona…_

 _Cichy szept rozbrzmiewa w ciszy. Wiem, że to mężczyzna, ale tak naprawdę nie interesuje mnie to. Czuje jego usta na szyi, łopatkach, twarzy. Jego dłonie suną po moim ciele jakoby z czcią. Rozpływam się w tym odczuciu. A najlepsze są te oczy. Czarne, onyksowe, oczy…_

 _Czuje tylko rozkosz._

 _Rozkosz i bezpieczeństwo…"_

Otworzyła oczy i pokręciła głową wyrzucając z niej resztki snu. Westchnęła, siadając na skraju łóżka. Po cichu, by nie obudzić nadal śpiących współlokatorek, poszła się wykąpać.

Kiedy wyszła, już ubrana, do pokoju wspólnego, nadal czuła, że te dłonie nadal po niej sunął. A od kiedy się obudziła w głowie miała tylko je. Czarne oczy mężczyzny.

Miewa te sny od kiedy wybudziła się ze śpiączki w sierpniu. Mówili, że w bitwie o Hogwart dostała jakimś silnym zaklęciem. Ale ona sama tego nie pamięta. Kiedy otworzyła oczy w Mungu nie pamiętała nawet kim jest. Nie wiedziała niczego.

Co do snów, nie miała pojęcia, kto ją nawiedzał. Nie wiedziała, czy to wspomnienia, czy tylko wytwór jej wyobraźni. Częściej brała za prawidłową tą pierwszą teorię. Bo przecież, jakby ktoś ją tak kochał, jak to wyrażały te oczy, to by przy niej był, prawda?

Nadal zamyślona zeszła na śniadanie i usiadła obok Ginny.

\- A gdzie zgubiłaś chłopaków? – Spytała ruda, smarując kromkę chleba dżemem. Brunetka machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Nawet na nich nie czekałam. Musiałam pomyśleć. – Mruknęła, robiąc sobie płatki na mleku.

\- Coś się stało? Coś poważnego? – Nachyliła się nad przyjaciółką i otaksowała zmartwionym wzrokiem.

\- Nie, nie, to nic takiego. – Zacisnęła wargi i zamieszała w misce. – Ginny… Czy ja miałam chłopaka? – Spytała niepewnie. Ruda zacięła się i zapatrzyła na gryfonkę. Na jej ustach błąkał się diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Oficjalnie, nie. Jednak czasem, na twoim szóstym roku, znikałaś gdzieś i osobiście podejrzewałam, że kogoś miałaś na boku. Byłaś jakoś za bardzo szczęśliwa. – Jej uśmiech się poszerzył. – A co? Przypomniałaś sobie kogoś?

\- Nie, po prostu byłam ciekawa. – Odsunęła niedokończone płatki. – Musze iść. – I nie dając czasu na reakcję Weasley wstała od stołu i ruszyła szybko w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Znała te korytarze. Po tym jak się wybudziła, pierwszą rzeczą jaką sobie przypomniała to wiedza, jaką posiadała. W sumie pamiętała wszystko prócz ludzi. By sobie przypomnieć daną osobę musiała kilkanaście razy z nią rozmawiać, słuchać opowieści o wspólnych przygodach.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją uderzenie w coś. A raczej kogoś.

\- Granger! Uważaj, na Merlina. – Severus Snape właśnie ją trzymał w pasie, na środku pustego korytarza. Zaczerwieniła się i stanęła pewniej na nogach.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze. – Szepnęła ze spuszczoną głową. Odchrząkając, zabrał ręce z jej ciała.

\- Uważaj, na przyszłość. – Wysyczał i odszedł.

A Hermiona stała. Stała na środku zszokowana znajomym uczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które utraciła, gdy tylko profesor ją puścił.

\- Mama cię zaprasza na święta. Przyjedziesz? – Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej radośnie.

\- Raczej zostanę w zamku. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Była wdzięczna pani Weasley za gościnę, jednak ona tej kobiety nie znała. Znaczy, miała z nią nikłe wspomnienia, ale dla niej była niczym obca. A przecież nie będzie jechać do obcej osoby na święta.

\- Jesteś pewna? – Harry nie wyglądał na zbytnio przekonanego. On sam jedzie do Nory, jak co roku.

-Tak, już nawet się wpisałam na listę. – Machnęła ręką, jakby odtrącała nieznośną muchę. To był jej tik nerwowy. Czuła się osaczona. Ona nie znała swoich rodziców. Dosłownie. Gdyby nie zdjęcia, które pokazali jej przyjaciele, nawet by nie wiedziała jak wyglądają. Ona nie pamięta ich, a oni jej. Czyli praktycznie jest sierotą. I dlatego między innymi chciała być sama na święta, by pomyśleć, mając nadzieję, że dobre wspomnienia same do niej wrócą.

\- Jak chcesz, też możemy zostać! – Rudowłosa złapała ją za rękę i uśmiechnęła promiennie.

\- Gin, to bardzo miłe, ale zbędne. Naprawdę. – Przymknęła oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Według nas, nie powinnaś być sama. – Zmrużył oczy i wydął usta. Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Ron, nie bój się o mnie, nie jestem dzieckiem. – Szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra.

\- Dobra, idę na wróżbiarstwo. A ty Hermiona, przemyśl to jeszcze. – Sarknęła młodsza z dziewczyn i odeszła na schody, machając przyjaciołom. Pozostała trójka dotarła pod drzwi klasy od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, równo z dzwonem obwieszczającym rozpoczęcie lekcji.

\- Nie. – Odparła, nawet nie patrząc na chłopaków. – Nie zmienię zdania. – Odparła ostrzej i spojrzała wymownie w stronę, z której nadciągał Snape, który nadal piastował rolę nauczyciela obrony. Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił uczniów bez słowa.

\- Siadać i się nie odzywać, mam ogłoszenie. – Jego głos był cichy, lecz budzący grozę. – Dyrektorka McGonagall wymyśliła sobie bal zimowy, który odbędzie się pod koniec stycznia. – Zamilkł na chwilę, gdy po klasie przeszedł szum szeptów. – Przynajmniej połowa z was, jak nie wszyscy, powinni umieć tańczyć, jednak to tylko teoria. Dlatego, już w czasie ferii, jak i dwa tygodnie później będziecie mieli ćwiczenia. Oczywiście w czasie ferii, tylko ci, którzy zdecydowali się zostać w zamku. – Każdy wiercił się w miejscy, podekscytowany wizją nadchodzącej imprezy. – Aby nie było wam tak wesoło, osobiście będę was uczył. – Było widać, że jemu także nie jest z tego powodu wesoło, a nawet więcej. Miał minę jakby go skazano na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Zresztą, z uczniami nie było lepiej. – Dobrze, dzisiejsza lekcja, będzie o…

\- Nadal chcesz zostać? – Spytał Ron, gdy wychodzili z sali lekcyjnej i zmierzali w kierunku pokoju wspólnego. – Wciąż możesz zmienić zdanie. – Uśmiech, pełen wyższości, spadł mu z twarzy, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź.

\- Ale nie chce. – Powiedziała to, niczym do małego dziecka. – Nie pamiętam jak się tańczy, lekcje nie będą takim złym pomysłem. Albo przypomnę sobie, albo nauczę.

\- Z nim? Naprawdę, Hermiono? – Parsknął, a ona tylko pokręciła głową.

\- A czemu nie? – sapnęła, czując dziwne zirytowanie postawą przyjaciela.

\- Zawsze widziałaś w nim kogoś więcej. – Mruknął zamyślony Harry i zaraz trochę poczerwieniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało. – Znaczy, szanowałaś go. Mimo, jego usposobienia, szanowałaś, a nawet uratowałaś mu życie. – Zmarszczyła brwi. Słyszała o tym. Ba, Snape nawet sam, na początku roku podziękował jej i nie odjął jej ani jednego punktu od rozpoczęcia roku. Ale ona i tak tego nie pamiętała. Zna tą sytuację tylko z opowieści. I to zawsze nie pełnych. Tylko ona wiedziała, co się tam naprawdę wydarzyło, jednak jej wspomnienia przepadły. Wraz z wiedzą co naprawdę wydarzyło się we wrzeszczącej chacie.

\- No i co, że go uratowałam? Z tego, co opowiadaliście był naprawdę w złym stanie. Jak mogłabym mu nie pomóc? – Spojrzała na ich twarze. Mieli je niezwykle ponure.

\- Hermiona… – Zaczął niepewnie Ron. – … Wtedy myśleliśmy, że nas zdradził. Że zabił Dumbeldore'a dla Voldemorta. My sami mieliśmy ochotę go zabić. – Wytrzeszczyła na nich oczy i stanęła w miejscu.

\- Chcecie powiedzieć, że chcieliście go tam zostawić?! Na pewną śmierć?! – Pisnęła. Nie rozumiała co się z nią działo. Dlaczego była na nich tak wściekła.

\- On i tak by nie przeżył bez twojej pomocy. No proszę cię, z naszą wiedzą i umiejętnościami zmarłby, nawet jakbyśmy się starali jak nie wiem co. – Zielonooki podrapał się po karku w geście zdenerwowania.

\- Ale to was nie usprawiedliwia. – Syknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie. – Idę do biblioteki. – Warknęła i odmaszerowała w wybraną stronę. Oni za nią nie ruszyli. Biblioteka była jej azylem. Na początku roku, kiedy jeszcze nie wszystkich pamiętała i nie ufała nikomu, zamykała się tam, by uspokoić umysł, który od chwili wybudzenia, był w ciągłym chaosie.

„ _\- Zabij. – Syk Voldemorta zmroził mi krew w żyłach, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak wrzaski Severusa. Przez te okropne kilkadziesiąt sekund nie mogłam się ruszyć. Byłam niczym spetryfikowana. – Przykro mi. – Powiedział chłodno Voldemort. Gdy tylko usłyszałam trzask teleportacji, wystrzeliłam do przodu, by przelecieć zaraz za Harrym do pokoju, gdzie rozegrała się ta okropna scena. Stanęłam za Harrym, który nachylał się nad nauczycielem._

 _\- Weź... to... weź... to. – Z jego ust, uszu i oczu wydobywało się coś srebrzystoniebieskiego, coś, co nie było ani gazem, ani cieczą. Dawał mu wspomnienia. Szybko wcisnęłam w ręce Harry'ego pustą fiolkę. Nadal działałam jak w transie, czułam się odrętwiała. Złamana. – Spójrz... na... mnie. – To mnie ocuciło, wystarczająco, by odepchnąć czarnowłosego i nachylić się nad nauczycielem. Spojrzał na mnie przymkniętymi oczyma i otworzył delikatnie usta. – Granger… Granger. Granger!"_

Poderwała się do tyłu i gdyby nie dłoń na oparciu krzesła z całą pewnością poleciała by na ziemię. Rozejrzała się szybko i wciągnęła głośno powietrze, gdy ujrzała twarz samego Severusa Snape'a kilkanaście centymetrów przed swoją. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ten ruch wydawał się jej naturalny, niczym oddychanie, ale lewą ręką sięgnęła do jego potylicy i zawinęła jedno pasmo jego włosów na palec wskazujący. Patrzyła na to jak urzeczona.

Czuła się dziwnie, spokojnie, jak nigdy od kiedy się wybudziła. Dziwny niepokój, który jej towarzyszył od kiedy otworzyła oczy w Mungu, ustąpił.

\- Hermiono… – Jego głos był pełen udręki. Już wyciągał do niej rękę, jednak w połowie drogi jego spojrzenie stwardniało i szybko się wyprostował. Hermiona poczuła jak jej twarz cała płonie, dlatego schowała się za kurtyną brązowych loków.

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze! – Pisnęła cichutko po czym szybko wstała. Odchrząknął.

\- Zapomnijmy. – Rzucił. – Ale nie ukrywam, że to ciekawy widok. Granger, która przysnęła w bibliotece. – Na jego usta wkradł się sarkastyczny uśmiech, ale dziewczyna wiedziała, że to tylko maska. Nawet nie wiedziała skąd.

\- Wcale nie przysnęłam, ja tylko… – Urwała w połowie zdania zdając sobie sprawię, że nie wie co ma powiedzieć. Bo w sumie, ostatnie co pamięta, to to, że usiadła w najdalszym stoliku i zaczęła czytać książkę. Ale litery zaczęły jej się rozmazywać. I potem ból. Przeraźliwy ból głowy. – Um, nie ważne. Do widzenia, profesorze. – I uciekła. Czuła się przytłoczona, zaciągnięta w kozi róg. Zagubiona w odmętach własnej pamięci.

\- Papa, wesołych świąt. – Hermiona przytuliła Ginny, a chłopcy stali obok. Była jedenasta i uczniowie wyjeżdżali na święta. Brązowowłosa żegnała się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, by później zaszyć się w bibliotece.

\- Trzymaj się na tych zajęciach ze Snape'em. – Harry także uściskał przyjaciółkę. – Napiszemy, jak tylko dojedziemy. – Kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na Rona.

\- Właśnie, trzymaj się. – Rzucił i odszedł w stronę powozów. Granger westchnęła. Rudy był na nią obrażony, od kiedy zostawiła ich na środku korytarza po lekcji obrony.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Jak wróci będzie się zachowywał, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się pocieszycielsko, na co tylko machnęła ręką.

\- Ja nic nie zrobiłam. To on ma problem. – Mruknęła, nieprzejęta jego zachowaniem. Ginny wybuchła śmiechem i poklepała ją po plecach.

\- Wraca stara Hermiona. – Zaświergotała. Dała jej całusa w policzek, złapała Harry'ego za rękę i także odeszła z nim w stronę powozów.

Nastolatka odetchnęła głęboko, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę biblioteki. Szkoła wydawała jej się przeraźliwie cicha i pusta. Była pewna, że od kiedy się obudziła nigdy jej takiej nie widziała. Jednak coś pod skórą jej mówiło, że to nie pierwszy raz. Że ten widok, wbrew pozorom, napawał ją szczęściem i ekscytacją.

Spojrzała za okno. Noc. Zamrugała szybko i znów panował dzień.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Niepewnie ruszyła dalej, już nie do biblioteki, ale tam, gdzie nogi ją poniosły. Gdzie to dziwne uczucie kazało jej iść. Zawahała się raz. Gdy stanęła na pierwszym z kamiennych schodków, prowadzących do lochów. Nabrała głęboko powietrza i zeszła niżej. Nie była znów, aż tak pewna, jak na początku, jednak nie zamierzała rezygnować. Jest Hermioną Granger! Ona się nie poddaje!

Przemierzła nie pewnie hogwartckie lochy i rozglądała się uważnie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale czuła jakby robiła coś niedozwolonego. Doszła do ciemnych drzwi i stanęła przed nimi. Przejechała po nich ręką, a one ustąpiły z cichym trzaskiem. I gdy chciała zrobić pierwszy krok, poczuła, że ktoś ją ciągnie to tyłu. Chciała zrobić krok do przodu, jednak wycofała się.

\- Wariuje. – Mruknęła i zamknęła drzwi. Wraz z kliknięciem zamka, jej głowę znów zaatakował ból. Jęknęła i zsunęła się na kolana.

„ _\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. – Mruknęłam wsuwając się do gabinetu, po usłyszeniu „proszę"._

 _\- Granger. – Westchnął nauczyciel. – Siadaj. – Warknął, a ja szybko czmychnęłam przez salę, by usiąść na krześle naprzeciw biurka. – Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś? – Podniósł brew i oparł ręce o stół._

 _\- Ponieważ, wczoraj złapał mnie pan na wieży astronomicznej. – Wywróciłam oczami._

 _\- Nie wywracaj mi tu. – Sarknął, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Jednak nie ukrywam, że sprawiłaś mi wielką przyjemność. Jest dopiero październik, a już wpadłaś. – Parsknęłam._

 _\- Mógł się pan spokojnie umówić na randkę. – Rzuciłam. Uśmiechnęłam się, jak jego mina zrzedła._

 _\- Nie przeginaj. – Jego twardy głos nie zrobił na mnie wrażenia. Jedyne co zrobiłam to wzruszyłam ramionami. – Jako, że od tego roku nie uczę eliksirów, nie mogę cię zabawić kociołkami, jednak mój gabinet czeka. – Wyciągnął do mnie rękę. – Różdżka. – Ze skwaszoną miną mu ją podałam. Jedno machnięcie jego różdżki i przede mną stało wiadro napełnione wodą, mop i kilka ścierek. – Do czysta. – Cmoknął z wrednym uśmiechem i pochylił się nad esejami._

 _\- Nie rozumiem, o co tyle zachodu. Byłam tylko na wieży. – Mruczałam pod nosem. – Jeden raz, każdemu się może zdarzyć…_

 _\- Jeden? – Prychnął, nie odrywając się od prac. – Ty nałogowo tam chodzisz. – Gdy chciałam zaprzeczyć, podniósł głowę. – Nawet nie próbuj, nie raz cię widziałem. Po prostu dziś, nie mam dobrego dnia. – Zironizował. Nadęłam policzki, a ręce zacisnęłam na mopie._

 _\- To czemu pan się nie przyłączył? Zapewniam, zabawa była przednia. – Sarknęłam, ścierając podłogę._

 _\- Och, widziałem, że była wręcz cudowna. Dlatego nie widziałem sensu ci jej psuć. – Mruknął z sarkastycznym uśmiechem. Zatrzymałam się na moment i spojrzałam na niego długo i powoli zaczęłam się zbliżać._

 _\- Pana towarzystwo, by nie popsuło zabawy. – Pokręciłam głową. – Bo pan i tak tam był. O tu. – Wskazałam ręką na głowę. – I tu. – Zjechałam niżej, na serce._

 _\- Jesteś idiotką, Granger. – Warknął, i także wstał._

 _\- Być może… „_

\- Granger, do cholery! – Czuła dłoń na plecach i na policzkach. Otworzyła powoli oczy. Nad nią pochylał się nauczyciel od obrony. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Profesorze? Co pan tu… – Wystękała, nadal otumaniona. Nadal asekurowana przez Snape'a usiadła.

\- Co ja tu robię? – Prychnął. – Zważając, że tu są moje komnaty, odpowiedź jest raczej oczywista. Raczej dlaczego ty tu robisz i to do tego nieprzytomna. – Warknął, wstając i patrząc na nią z góry. Wstała, podtrzymując się ściany i spojrzała w jego oczy.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze. – Powiedziała słabo. – Już mnie nie ma. – Zrobiła pierwszy krok, ale zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Do cholery, Granger, to u ciebie normalne? – Spytał marszcząc brwi.

\- Podczas wakacji czasem tak miałam. – Mruknęła. – Położę się i nic mi nie będzie. – Machnęła słabo ręką i zrobiła kolejny krok.

\- Poczekaj. – Westchnął. – Mój patronus cię odprowadzi, i powiadomi, jakbyś znów zasłabła. – Wyjął różdżkę, wypowiedział formułkę i przed nią pojawiła się niewielka lwica, machająca wesoło ogonem. – Pochyliła głowę.

\- Dziękuje, panie Profesorze, do widzenia. – Szepnęła i ruszyła słabym krokiem przed siebie.

\- Do widzenia. – Także szepnął. Odprowadzał dziewczynę tęskny wzrokiem, dopóki ta nie zniknęła na schodach.

Umęczone spojrzenie. Krzyk rozpaczy. Ciało, które robiło się co raz bardziej zimne i blade.

Te wszystkie obrazy prześladowały ją w koszmarach. Cały czas śniła o tym, a jej zagubienie pogłębiało się. Do tego dziwne wspomnienia ze Snape'em w roli głównej. Tylko z nim jedynym przychodzą one same. Reszta musiała stale rozmawiać i wspominać. O pokazywaniu zdjęć nie wspominając. A on sam się zawsze napataczał.

Właśnie dlatego przyszła tutaj. Na wieżę astronomiczną. Gdy obudziła się dziś rano, poczuła dziwną potrzebę tego miejsca. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale postanowiła zaryzykować, nakrycie na złamaniu regulaminu i wślizgnęła się tutaj. Zachód słońca prezentował się z tej wysokości niesamowicie pięknie.

Minęły trzy dni od rozpoczęcia przerwy świątecznej, a nadal nie było prób tańca oraz Hermiona niczego sobie nie przypomniała o rodzicach. Chociaż poprzedniego dnia spędziła prawię godzinę, patrząc w sufit i głęboko o nich myśląc. Ale nadal nic.

Westchnąwszy, zaczesała włosy do tyłu, chociaż to i tak nie wiele dało. Brązowe loki i tak wpadały jej do oczu, jak i ust, zasłaniając przy okazji cały widok.

\- Ty się nigdy nie nauczysz, Granger, co? – Za sobą usłyszała głos tego przeklętego Severusa, który cały czas nachodzi jej myśli.

\- Słucham? – Odwróciła się. Stał, oparty o ścianę, z założonymi rękoma.

\- Kiedyś też tu nagminnie przychodziłaś. – Mruknął i odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do niej. – A ciebie nie powinno tu być. – Powiedział ostrzejszym tonem, a ona skuliła się w sobie.

\- Przepraszam, ja tylko… – Westchnęła głęboko. – Czuje się zagubiona. – Zdziwiła się własną szczerością. – Wszystko mi się miesza. Ludzi, których powinnam znać traktuje jak nowo poznanych. Gdzieś tam, są moi rodzice, których nie pamiętam, za grosz. Jedyne co mam to wiedza. Ale po co mi to? Po co mi urywkowe fragmenty poprzedniego życia. Nie mogę zacząć nowego, bo ciekawi mnie stare. Nie mogę wrócić do starego, bo jakieś pieprzone sito samo wybiera co mogę, a czego nie mogę pamiętać! Czuje się nikim, zagubionym bytem! – Wykrzyknęła wznosząc ręce do góry, by potem złapać za włosy przy skórze głowy. – Moje życie jest jednym, wielkim kotłem, a ja nie wiem co mam robić. Pogubiłam się, Snape, po prostu się pogubiłam. – Objęła się ramionami i spojrzała na swoje buty. Po raz pierwszy od przebudzenia, pokazała, że jest bezbronna i osłabiona. Że przegrała. On tylko odchrząknął zaskoczony i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

\- Pamiętasz swoją całą wiedzę? – Spytał ostrożnie. Pokiwała głową.

\- Ona jako jedyna jest pełna, choć nie raz nie wiem skąd to wiem. – Spojrzała na niego, niczym wystraszone zwierzę.

\- Chodź za mną. – Rozkazał i ruszył przed siebie, nie czekając na nią. Szybko do niego podbiegła, choć była skonsternowana jego nagłym poleceniem. W milczeniu przeszli przez wszystkie piętra, aż trafili do lochów. Otworzył drzwi od gabinetu i wskazał ręką, by weszła, a następnie zamknął je za nimi. – Pomimo mojego obecnego stanowiska, dyrektor Dumbeldore, a następnie dyrektor McGonagall, zgodzili się, bym zachował ten gabinet, jako dodatkowy. – Wytłumaczył, zatrzymując się dopiero przy stanowisku do pracy. – To wszystko dlatego, że eliksiry pozwalały mi się wyciszyć. Dlatego…– Zaciął się na moment. – Pomyślałem, że tobie także może to pomóc. – Mówił spokojnym tonem, wręcz łagodnym.

\- Dlaczego? – Spytała cicho. – Dlaczego jest pan dla mnie taki miły, chociaż, wszyscy mówią, że mnie pan nienawidził na równi z Harrym i Ronem? Dla nich jest pan oschły, podczas, gdy dla mnie, można by powiedzieć, że nawet miły… – Prychnął.

\- Ponieważ to ty sprawiłaś, że żyje, Granger. – Rzucił i odwrócił się na pięcie. – Ja sam mam bardzo trudny eliksir na głowie. Możesz korzystać z tej pracowni, ile chcesz. – Machnął ręką i wszedł jeszcze głębiej. Do stoiska, które nastolatka dopiero teraz zobaczyła.

Na długim stole były porozwalane przepisy, instrukcje czy puste słoiki po składnikach. W samum centrum rozgardiaszu stał kociołek, nad palnikiem, który nauczyciel odpalił różdżką.

\- Co to za eliksir? – Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, jednak on stanął wyprostowany, zasłaniając stanowisko pracy.

\- Nie interesuj się. – Warknął. Hermiona skuliła się w sobie i uciekła wzrokiem. W tym momencie, czarnowłosy wyglądał niczym strażnik, który jest gotów oddać życie za dochowanie tajemnicy.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Przestań w końcu tyle przepraszać. To do ciebie nie pasuje. – Sarknął odwracając się do niej plecami i pochylając się nad miksturą.

Stała przez chwilę w miejscu, rozważając, czy przystać na propozycję mężczyzny. W sumie co jej szkodzi? Może przypomni sobie niektóre rzeczy, skupiając się na pracy? Wyjęła z kieszeni dżinsów, które miała na sobie, gumkę do włosów i wiązała je w niedbałego koka.

\- Profesorze…– Gdy kiwnął głową, dając znać, że słucha, kontynuowała. –… może mi pan podać, jaki eliksir mam zrobić? Ja jakoś nie mogę się zdecydować. – Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, patrząc w plecy nauczyciela. Ten spojrzał na nią przez ramię i jego czarne oczy zasłoniła mgiełka. Zmarszczyła brwi, jednak nie odezwała się. Po chwili odchrząknął i znów skupił się na swojej pracy.

\- Amortencja. – Rzucił. – Może przez zapachy, jakie poczujesz, odzyskasz niektóre wspomnienia. – Dopowiedział i zamilkł, a Hermiona odczytała to jako koniec rozmowy.

\- Gdzie składzik? – Spytała, by następnie ruszyć we wskazanym, przez palec profesora, kierunku.

Przez następne kilka godzin, pracowali w ciszy. On od czasu do czasu mruczał coś do siebie, albo kontrolował jej pracę. Ona tylko poruszała się od składziku do kociołka, sprawnie wykonując wszystkie ruchy. Naprawdę to ją odprężało. Nie myślała, nie martwiła się.

\- Granger. – Z tego dziwnego stanu wybudził ją Snape. Spojrzała na niego, zamglonym spojrzeniem. – Za pięć minut cisza nocna. Wracaj do siebie. Jutro będziesz mogła dokończyć. Jesteś w takim momencie, że przerwa w ważeniu, jest wręcz wskazana. – Zgasił za nią palnik i oparł się biodrem o stół, popędzając wzrokiem.

\- Dobrze. Do widzenia. – Posłała mu lekki uśmiech i ruszyła do drzwi, przy których się zatrzymała. – I dziękuje, profesorze. – I zniknęła, szybko podążając do swojego dormitorium.

A on stał na środku sali i gdy tylko drzwi trzasnęły wypuścił powietrze i schował twarz w dłonie.

\- To dla twojego dobra. Poczekaj jeszcze. Mam nadzieje, że mnie nie zabijesz, gdy wszystko sobie przypomnisz. – Mruknął i wrócił do pracy na eliksirem.

\- Skończyłam. – Sapnęła z uśmiechem, pochylając się nad perłowym wywarem. Pracowała nad nim od lunchu i dla niego przegapiła obiad. Jednak było warto. Nie myślała nad mętlikiem w jej głowie. Jej myśli były spokojne, zrelaksowane.

\- Gratuluję, chociaż nie wiem, czy pamiętasz ale już kiedyś go zrobiłaś. – Czarnowłosy popatrzył na nią z kpiącym uśmiechem. Zaróżowiła się.

\- Nie pamiętam. – Wymamrotała i bardziej się pochyliła, zamykając oczy, wciągnęła nosem zapach.

Poczuła skoszoną trawę, pastę do zębów i… zmarszczyła brwi. Ponad te wszystkie zapachy przebijał się jeden, mocny. Były to, typowe męskie perfumy, pomieszane z zapachem goździków i cynamonu. Nie znała tego zapachu, ale i tak wydawał jej się znajomy. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała uważnie na kociołek.

\- Mogę czuć zapach, którego nie znam? – Spytała cicho, bojąc się, że eliksir jej się nie udał.

\- Możesz. Nie raz nasza pamięć zapamiętuje zapachy nieświadomie. – Mruknął, patrząc na nią uważnie. Prychnęła.

\- Nieświadomie? – Zaśmiała się krótko. – Brzmi to co najmniej abstrakcyjnie i głupio, ale to by znaczyło, że nie zepsułam eliksiru, co mi pasuje. – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Profesor zamknął oczy i westchnął, po czym powoli do niej podszedł i nachylił się nad kociołkiem.

Poczuł zapach eliksiru słodkiego snu, ognistej whisky i dzikiej wiśni wymieszanej z pokrzywą. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Jest dobra, udała ci się. – Wyprostował się i odszedł znów do swojego stanowiska.

\- To co mam teraz robić? – Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę.

\- Nie zbliżaj się. – Warknął, a ona stanęła z zaciśniętymi ustami. – Zrób wywar żywej śmierci. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Kiedyś ci nie wyszedł, może tym razem się uda. Podniosła dumnie głowę.

\- Oczywiście, że mi się uda! – Tupnęła nogą i ruszyła po kociołek.

\- Granger. – Zawołał, a ona zatrzymała się w pół kroku. – Z łaski swojej, zanim zaczniesz tu brudzić, przelej amortencje do flakoników, co? – Zaczerwieniła się i spuściła głowę, żeby schować swoją twarz za kurtyną włosów… ale zapomniała, że te są związane w koka. Wznowiła krok i z magazynku wyjęła kratkę pustych flakoników i lejek. Postawiła wszystko obok kociołka i zaczęła pracę.

\- Kiedy ruszą próby walca? – Spytała, gdy korkowała ostatnią fiolkę. Snape oderwał się od notatek i spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Od wigilii. Znaczy dzień po. – Machnął ręką i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

\- Jest pan zmęczony, niech pan przestanie. – Odezwała się śmiało. – Od kiedy przyszłam pan nad tym siedzi, a założę się, że zaczął pan jeszcze wcześniej. Niech pan od tego odpocznie. – Jednym zaklęciem wysłała całą skrzynkę na zaplecze i wbiła troskliwe spojrzenie w mężczyznę. On tylko prychnął.

\- Nic nie wiesz, Granger. – Odpowiedział, wręcz pogardliwym, tonem. – Nie wiesz i nie rozumiesz. – Syknął. Nadęła policzki.

\- Bo pan nie chce, żebym zrozumiała. Żebym wiedziała. Ukrywa to pan i jak chce tylko się do tego zbliżyć odpala pan jakąś tarczę. Martwię o pana. Wygląda pan jak śmierć. Jakby w ogóle nie spał…

\- Bo nie śpię! – Przerwał jej podniesionym tonem. Odwrócił się zamaszyście i spojrzał na nią z wyższością w oczach. – Nic o mnie nie wiesz… nie wiesz dlaczego robię to wszystko, nie wiesz jakim jestem człowiekiem. Znasz to, co pozwoliłem ci poznać. Tyle. – Warknął i już chciał się odwrócić, ale jej słowa mu to uniemożliwiły.

\- Ale znałam. – Zrobiła krok w jego stronę. – Nie uratowałam panu życia, bo tak wypadało. Uratowałam panu życie, ponieważ, ja umierałam razem z panem. Jest pani głównym elementem zagadki, w której siedzę, od kiedy się obudziłam. – Nie pewnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Zdrętwiała, widząc jego czarne, umęczone spojrzenie.

\- Odpuść. – Poprosił głosem, złamanego człowieka. Natychmiast go puściła i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- To wywar żywiej śmierci? Nie pamiętam dokładnie wszystkich składników. Mogę jakiś przepis? – Widocznie się rozluźnił i wskazał na regał z książkami, który stał w rogu gabinetu.

\- Tam masz wszystko. – Kiwnęła głową i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Powoli podeszła do biblioteczki i przejechała wzrokiem po tytułach. Kiedy tylko dotknęła ręką grzbietu, świat zawirował.

„ _\- Czemu taki jesteś? – Sapnęłam. Siedziałam na stole, machając nogami, i patrzyłam jak Severus przyrządza zapas eliksiru słodkiego snu. – Pozwól sobie pomóc. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, wiedząc, że to może go zmiękczyć. Jednak on tylko parsknął śmiechem._

 _\- Nie potrzebuje pomocy. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Zwłaszcza, że ty i tak nie byłabyś w stanie mi pomóc. – Zwęziłam oczu pochyliłam się do przodu._

 _\- Przepraszam? Jestem jedną z najlepszych w klasie u Slughorma, a nawet u ciebie miałam znośne stopnie. – Warknęłam._

 _\- Bo faktycznie, radziłaś sobie. – Kiwnął głową._

 _\- Ale…? – Uniosłam brwi._

 _\- Ale brak ci wyobraźni do tej dziedziny. – Wzruszył ramionami. Parsknęłam. – Nie parskaj mi tu. Mam ci przypomnieć, że twoja żywa śmierć nadawała się jedynie do ścieków? – Podniósł brew, a ja poczułam ja moje policzki płoną._

 _\- Tylko dlatego, że Harry miał twoją książkę. – Wskazałam na niego oskarżycielsko ręką. – Gdyby nie to…_

 _\- To nikt by nie uzyskał płynnego szczęścia od Horacego. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Zacisnęłam pięści._

 _\- To mnie naucz. – Rzuciłam i zeskoczyłam na ziemię. – I tak uwielbiasz się przemądrzać. – Uśmiechnęłam się słodko._

 _\- Dobrze. – Podniósł ręce do góry. – Nauczę cię warzyć Żywą Śmierć. – Z uśmiechem się do mnie zbliżył, by po chwili się pochylić…"_

\- Granger, do cholery, ile tam jeszcze możesz stać? – Warknięcie nauczyciela wybudziło ją ze wspomnienia. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie. – Mówię po raz dziesiąty…– Nie skończył, jak odwróciła się od regału i ruszyła po kociołek. – Granger? – Sapnął zdziwiony. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, nie byłaś pewna co do składników. Machnęła ręką.

\- Przemyślałam i już jestem pewna. – Wzruszyła ramionami i wstawiła czysty kociołek na palnik. – To ja się biorę do roboty. – Zaśmiała się z jego miny i zniknęła w składziku. Przetarł twarz dłońmi.

\- No zwariowała. – Mruknął.

Przez następne kilka godzin pracowali, a nauczyciel czasem zaglądał do pracy nastolatki. Wbrew pozorom wszystko robiła bezbłędnie, tak jak on to robił. Jej twarz była nieobecna, a oczy zasłonięte mgiełką wspomnień.

„ _\- No to dlaczego w przepisie jest, żeby pokroić, a nie zmiażdżyć?! – Krzyknęłam wkurzona, jak znów fasolka mi wystrzeliła na drugi koniec sali._

 _\- Bo pisał go kretyn. – Rzucił Severus i stanął za mną. – Słuchaj uważnie, Granger, masz ją zmiażdżyć, płaską stroną. – Złapał za moje ręce, przyciskając nóż do fasolki i po chwili sok puścił. – Ustępuje bez problemu. – Zruszyła ramionami i podał i nową fasolkę. – Teraz ty sama. – Mruknął. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i nacisnęłam na srebrny nóż. Fasolka ustąpiła, dając potrzebny sok. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. – Świetnie. – Jego ręka znalazła się na mojej talii. – Teraz dodaj korzeń Asfodelusa._

 _\- Miarkę z przepisu, czy twoją? – Sarknęłam, a on prychnął._

 _\- Oczywiście, że moją. Odrobinę mniejszą. – Strzepnął mi trochę z miarki i kiwnął głową. Nie widziała tego, bo nadal stał za mną i mnie obejmował, ale poczułam ruch powietrza. Wsypałam korzeń i zamieszałam w odpowiednim kierunku. Gdy wywar przybrał czarny kolor, pisnęłam ze szczęścia i, odwracając się, rzuciłam się w ramiona mężczyzny._

 _\- Udało się! – Pisnęłam, na co on się tylko zaśmiał."_

\- Ma pan ładny śmiech. – Stwierdziła, zanim ugryzła się w język.

\- Co. – Spojrzał na nią ogłupiały. Spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Nic, nic. – Wystękała szybko. – Skończyłam, musze lecieć na kolacje. – Nawet dobrze nie skończyła zdania, a już była za drzwiami.

\- Hermiona…? – Spytał w przestrzeń, a w głosie pobrzmiewała nadzieja.

Minęło kilka dni, które Hermiona spędzała warząc eliksiry z nauczycielem od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. I chociaż nauczyciel przeważnie milczał, i tak wciągała go nie raz w rozmowy. A raz go nawet zmusiła, by zostawił tajemniczy eliksir, o którym dowiedziała się tylko tyle, że jest dla kochanej osoby. Wigilia także była pełna ciepła, a rano koło łóżka miała stos prezentów.

Większość była podpisana. Od Ginny i Harry'ego dostała pojemną, szmacianą, torbę. Od Rona książkę o eliksirach. Pani Weasley przysłała jej własnoręcznie wydziergany sweter w barwach gryffindoru. Gdy otworzyła paczkę Luny i Nevilla ujrzała złotą bransoletkę z przywieszkami w kształcie stokrotki i kruka. Dostała jeszcze kilka, może i od ludzi, których nie do końca pamięta, jednak były podpisane. Prócz jednego. Paczuszka w delikatnym, różowym papierze, w środku kryła prezent, na który widok Hermiona poczuła łzy w oczach. Na miękkiej poduszeczce leżał wisiorek. Zawieszka nie była skomplikowana, było to po prostu koło, a na nim wygrawerowane _Kocham cię mocniej niż wczoraj ,słabiej niż juro._ Nie było to skomplikowane, ale nastolatka właśnie zakochała się w prostocie.

Od tamtej pory wisiorek jest non stop na jej szyi, nawet teraz. Na pierwszej lekcji walca. Prócz Hermiony było jeszcze kilka uczniów. Równo o trzynastej drzwi klasy, która znajdowała się obok wielkiej sali, drzwi trzasnęły i Severus Snape stanął przed piętnastką uczniów.

\- Który z was, kaleki, pamięta jak się tańczy? – Jego cichy głos zabrzmiał jak krzyk w pustej sali. Uczniowie niepewnie spojrzeli po sobie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nauczyciel westchnął i złapał się za przegrodę nosa. – Dobrze, to która z pań, będzie na tyle miła i zgodzi się ze mną zademonstrować, na czym poleca ten taniec? – Milczeli i tylko jedna ręka wystrzeliła do góry. – Granger, przecież ty nie pamiętasz jak się tańczy. – Sarknął, patrząc na nastolatkę.

\- Ale czuje, że umiem. A nawet jeśli, to czy przypadkiem te zajęcia nie są właśnie od nauki? – Spytała z uśmiechem, a niektórzy spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem.

\- Dobrze, chodź na środek. – Ponaglił ją ręką. Włączył muzykę i wystawił rękę w prośbie do tańca. Ona tylko dygnęła i złapała ją, by następnie zacząć tańczyć w odpowiedniej pozycji. Muzyka grała w jej uszach, a kroki robiła niemal mechanicznie. Nie spuszczała wzroku z twarzy profesora, a jak już to tylko na malutką chwilę. Czuła się znajomo. I nie chodziło tu o kroki czy muzykę. Lecz o jej partnera. Poczuła typowe męskie perfumy, pomieszane z zapachem goździków i cynamonu.

I nagle, nie była w klasie do zajęć. Nie była w wytartych dżinsach i w swetrze od pani Weasley. Była daleko, bezpieczna i szczęśliwa.

„ _\- Severus, nie! – Zaśmiałam się głośno, rozsiadając się na kanapie._

 _\- Oj, nie narzekaj. – Stanął nade mną, ubrany tak jak najbardziej lubię. Bez tego wstrętnego surduta. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę. – No spróbuj. – Pomachał ręką ponaglająco._

 _\- Nie tańczyłam ani razu, od balu bożonarodzeniowego. – Wzruszyłam ramionami, a po chwili pisnęłam, gdy niespodziewanie mnie pociągnął do siebie._

 _\- Właśnie dlatego, musimy ci przypomnieć. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – A akurat pasujesz strojem. – Ogarnęłam moją sukienkę. Była brązowa i przednia część sięgała do kolan, i przechodziła z tyłu do połowy łydki, bez ramiączek._

 _\- Ginny ją na mnie wymusiła jako urodziny Deana. – Mruknęłam zmieszana._

 _\- I to jedyna dobra rzecz, jaką na tobie wymusiła ta młoda Weasley. – Westchnął i machnął różdżką, a w tle rozbrzmiała muzyka. Jedną ręka złapał mnie w talii, a drugą złapał moją. Wraz z pierwszym krokiem zaczęliśmy sunąć dalej. Zapatrzeni w swoje oczy. I co z tego, że nigdy mi nie mówił, co czuje? Ja to i tak widziałam. W tych ciemnych, kochanych oczach._

 _Nikt tak go nie znał, jak ja. Ani Dumbeldore. Ani McGonagall. Ani Lily, mama Harry'ego._

 _\- Wiesz, że nie dam ci odejść? – Wypaliłam nagle. – Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczysz. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo._

 _\- A to ciekawe. Bo to ja nie pozwolę ci odejść. – Po czym pochylił się i pocałował, a ja czułam, że to jest jedyne miejsce na ziemi, w którym czuje się szczęśliwa. „_

Przystanęła w połowie kroku, przez co nauczyciel chwilowo stracił równowagę, jednak szybko ją odzyskał.

-Granger, co to miało być?! – Warknął, gdy tylko muzyka ucichła. Patrzyła na niego w szoku i pokręciła głową.

\- Ja… ja przepraszam. – Rzuciła i uciekła.

\- Granger, poczekaj! – Wołał jeszcze kilka razy, ale ona go nie słuchała.

Biegła wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła. Ale nie mogła znaleźć miejsca. W bibliotece zawitała na moment, by później z niej wylecieć odprowadzana, przez krzyki pani Pince. W pokoju wspólnym gryfonów było za cicho, a w jej dormitorium zbyt brudno. Dopiero, kiedy wdrapała się na wieżę astronomiczną i spojrzała na błonia, wiedziała, gdzie jest jej miejsce. Szybko zleciała na dół i wyleciała na, pokryte śniegiem, patio. Jeśli wcześniej myślała, że ma mętlik, to teraz nie mogła nawet tego nazwać. Ona i Snape. Facet, którego powinna nienawidzić. Ale kogo ona oszukuje, przecież, nawet przez te kilka dni, które spędzili na ważeniu eliksirów, zobaczyła jego inną twarz. Twarz, która, pomimo krzywego, wielkiego, nosa, zaczęła jej się podobać. Jego oczy. To one były w jej snach. To jego ręce ją gładziły. Usiadła pod dębem. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że siedzi w śniegu. Podwinęła kolana pod brodę i siedziała, patrząc na zamarzniętą taflę jeziora.

Tkwiła tak, aż nie poczuła na sobie ciężkiej peleryny i zapachu, z swojej amortencji.

\- Zmarzniesz. – Skwitował.

\- Musiałam pomyśleć. – Mruknęła w odpowiedzi, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- Stało się coś? – Jego głos był zimny, niczym temperatura panująca wokół nich. „ _Tak, ty."_ Mruknęła w myślach.

\- Przepraszam profesorze, ja po prostu… – Zastanowiła się szybko. – Podczas tańca naszło mnie wspomnienia rodziców. Ale na tyle niewyraźne, że nie wiem co o tym sądzić. Nie wytrzymałam tam. – Skłamała na poczekaniu. Musi wiedzieć więcej, musi sobie więcej przypomnieć.

\- Ten wybryk, dopuszczę tylko raz. Na wzgląd na twój stan. Ale nie życzę sobie nigdy więcej czegoś takiego, rozumiesz? – Wysyczał, a ona tylko kiwnęła głową. – A teraz wstawaj, bo jeszcze się przeziębisz. – Podał jej dłoń, którą ona, po krótkim zastanowieniu, chwyciła. – Próba się skończyła, a ty pokazałaś, że umiesz tańczyć. Będziesz normalnie chodziła, ze wszystkimi, jak wrócą. Nie musisz się pojawiać na próbach, ale nadal możesz ważyć u mnie eliksiry. – Dotknął dwoma palcami jej czoła. Spojrzała na niego zszokowana. – Do zobaczenia. – Mruknął zmieszany i odszedł, nie odbierając od niej peleryny.

\- Słodkiego snu? Nie jest za łatwy? – Spytała, stawiając czysty kociołek na palniku.

\- Może i jest ale obecnie ten eliksir zajmuje mi dostatecznie dużo czasu. – Snape wskazał na swoje stanowisko. Hermiona tylko westchnęła i ruszyła do składzika. – Przynieś mi jeszcze gałązkę lawendy. – Krzyknął za nią. Kiedy wyszła z kanciapy podała nauczycielowi roślinę i rozłożyła się na swoim stanowisku.

\- Po co panu ten eliksir? – Spytała, pół godzinie pracy. Eliksir usiał się przez chwilę pogotować na wolnym ogniu, więc usiadła na blacie obok i skupiła wzrok na nauczycielu.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że to dla mnie? – Spytał spokojnie, podnosząc brew.

\- Każdy eliksir mam zostawiać w pana składziku. Jednak wszystkie pan ma, prócz tego jednego. – Mruknęła. – Może to znaczyć, że pan z tego dość często korzysta. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zeskoczyła na ziemię, by zamieszać eliksir.

\- Jesteś nieznośna. – Sapnął pod nosem. Na co ona tylko parsknęła.

\- Za to mnie kochają. – Zaśmiała się, dodając kolejny składnik.

\- Tak, na pewno. – Machnął ręką i nagle przeklnął.

\- Co się stało? – Spytała, delikatnie wychylając się znad stanowiska pracy. Ale czarnowłosy, jakby jej nie usłyszał.

\- Kolejny raz się nie udało… – Mruczał pod nosem, czyszcząc ławę. – Cholera! – Wrzasnął, ręką strącając notatki, jak i kociołek na ziemię. Zgarbił się, oparł o brat i schował twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona spojrzała na to przestraszona. Zmniejszyła płomień pod kociołkiem i zrobiła niepewny krok w jego stronę.

\- Prof… – Nie dał jej skończyć.

\- Wiesz po co mi ten eliksir? – Spytał zimno. – Bo w snach przeżywam wszystkie swoje błędy jeszcze raz. – Brązowowłosa przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że mówił o miksturze, która mu się najwidoczniej nie udała, ale zrozumiała, że mówi o eliksirze słodkiego snu. – Każdy mówi, że to dla dobra świata. – Prychnął. – A tylko ja wiem ile mnie to kosztowało. Nikt nie wie, że w snach pojawiają się umęczone oczy moich ofiar. Już nikt nie wie. – Poprawił. Nastolatka po raz pierwszy słyszała taki głos u tego mężczyzny. – Zawsze jak, mi na kimś zależy, nic nie mogę zrobić. Nawet tym razem. – Prychnął patrząc pogardliwie na rozwalony kociołek. – Wyjdź, Granger. Jutro przyjeżdżają twoi przygłupi koledzy, będziesz miała czym się zająć. – Wysyczał, patrząc jej w oczy. Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta.

\- Pan nie powinien być teraz sam. – Odparła hardo, robiąc krok w jego stronę, ale on pokręcił głową.

\- Samotność w tych okolicznościach, to jedyne czego potrzebuje. Wynoś się. – Wskazał jej drzwi, odwracając się do niej plecami. Odpuściła. Ale gdy była przy drzwiach stanęła na moment i odwróciła się do nauczyciela.

\- A ja i tak uważam, że nie jest pan zły. Świadczy chociażby to, że pozwalał mi się tutaj zaszywać, nawet jak był pan na próbach z uczniami. – Stwierdziła spokojnie. – I lepiej panu w samej białej koszuli. Dziękuje i do widzenia. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko i wyszła, zostawiając go samego.

\- Hermiona! – Ginny rzuciła się na jej szyje, a dziewczyna ze śmiechem oddała uścisk.

\- Hej, kochanie. Jak święta? – Ruda odciągnęła ją na długość ramion. Radość, wprost z niej wypływała.

\- Cudownie! – Krzyknęła zachwycona i pokazała przyjaciółce prawą dłoń. Granger zmarszczyła brwi, spojrzała na rękę i widząc delikatny, złoty pierścionek z diamentowym oczkiem zaczęła piszczeć ze szczęścia.

\- Nie wierzę! – Zapiszczała i rzuciła się w objęcia Harry'ego, który właśnie wszedł do szkoły. – Ty wstrętny lisie! O boże, gratuluje wam! – Zaśmiała się ze szczęścia. – Musicie mi opowiedzieć co i jak, bo nie wytrzymam. – Harry podrapał się po karku i lekko zaróżowił.

\- Po prostu się zapytałem, a ona się zgodziła. – Mruknął. Młoda Weasley prychnęła, jednak nadal miała uśmiech na twarzy.

\- Wtedy było bardziej romantycznie, opowiem ci później. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Czekam. – Pomachała jej przed twarzą palcem i skupiła swój wzrok na Ronie. – Hej Ron, jak ci minęły ferie? – Spytała ostrożnie, na co machnął ręką.

\- Z nimi uścisk, a mnie nie lubisz, co? – Uśmiechnął się lekko, na co schowała się w jego objęciach.

\- Tęskniłam. – Posłała mu uśmiech. Kiedy odsunęła się od niego złapała ich Rona i Harry'ego za ręce i pociągnęła do wielkiej sali. – Chodźcie, pewnie jesteście głodni.

\- Jak wilk. – Rzucił Rudy, a ona w odpowiedzi się tylko uśmiechnęła. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg Ginny zagwizdała.

\- Chyba zdarzył się, spóźniony cud bożonarodzeniowy. – Na nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie przyjaciółki wskazała na stół nauczycielski. Gdy tylko brązowe oczy Hermiony zobaczyły, to co młodsza przyjaciółka, przystanęła w miejscu. Severus Snape, którego nie widziała dzisiaj w ogóle, siedział przy stole w białej, uprasowanej w kant, koszuli. Bez tego wstrętnego surduta.

Zamrugała szybko i pokręciła głową. Czuła się dziwnie połechtana, tym, że się jej posłuchał. Ale w sumie wiedziała, że jego styl nie podobał jej się wcześniej. I byli o wiele bliżej niż teraz.

\- Co tak przystanęłaś? – Głos zielonookiego wyrwał ją z zamyśleń.

\- Zamyśliłam się. – Rzuciła i dogoniła przyjaciół. Usiedli przy stole i, po krótkim przywitaniu przez dyrektor, zaczęli jeść.

\- I jak tam lekcje ze Snape'em? – Spytał Ron, wgryzając się w kurczaka.

\- Nie miałam ich wiele. Jedną. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Po tym jak wybiegłam w połowie tańca, stwierdził, że będę chodzić z wami, a w ferie mam wolne. – Patrzyli na nią z szokiem w oczach.

\- Snape ci pozwolił? Nie zabił cię za przerwanie w zajęciach? – Spytał powoli Harry. Pokręciła głową.

\- Przypomnieli mi się rodzice, byłam usprawiedliwiona. – Wzruszyłam ramionami, jednak przyjaciele nadal nie mogli uwierzyć.

\- Chyba Snape przeżył opowieść wigilijną. – Parsknął Harry. Hermiona już otwierała usta, by go ochrzanić, ale przerwało jej pojawienie się Lavender.

\- Hej Ron! – Zapiszczała uwieszając się na jego ramieniu, całując w policzek. – Hej wszystkim! – Zaśmiała się.

\- Hej, Lav. – Szatynka się uśmiechnęła do blondynki. – Jak święta?

\- Super, w końcu nie było tematu Voldemorta. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, po czym nachyliła się bliżej nich. – Widzieliście Snape'a? Od razu inny człowiek. – Zaśmiała się krótko i wtuliła w ramię rudego. – A jak tobie minęły święta, w zamku? – W odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jakoś poleciały, książki, spacery, jeszcze raz książki. Próbowałam coś sobie przypomnieć. – Jej wzrok stał się trochę przygaszony, jednak po chwili znów była radosna.

\- Właśnie, co sobie przypomniałaś o rodzicach? – Zagryzła wargi, na pytanie Ginny.

\- Nic konkretnego. W sumie to było równoznaczne jedynie z tym, że istnieją. – To była bezpieczna wymówka. Nie powie im prawdy. Skoro przedtem tego nie powiedział, to dlaczego miała by mówić teraz? Ale wzrok narzeczonej wybrańca nie pozostawił wątpliwości, że ta jeszcze ją wypyta.

Przypuszczenia Hermiony sprawdziły się szybciej, niżby się spodziewała. Przyjaciółka zaciągnęła ją do swojego dormitorium, ponieważ jej współlokatorki gdzieś wyszły, ciesząc się piątkowym wieczorem w zamku. Pierwsze co zrobiła, gdy tylko usiadła na łóżku, wciągnęła Wesley do opowieści, jakim sposobem Wybraniec poprosił ją o rękę.

-… No i wtedy przyklęknął na kolano, wyciągając pudełeczko z tym cackiem. – Wskazała na pierścionek na serdecznym palcu. – I zapytał czy za niego wyjdę. Na co tylko zwaliłam się na niego, wciskając nas w zaspę. – Zaśmiała się, kończąc. Przez całą opowieść jej oczy świeciły najprawdziwszym szczęściem, na co brązowowłosa nie mogła powstrzymać także swojego uśmiechu.

\- Czyli nasz Harry postarał się, abyś miała nie zapomnianą wigilię. – Mruknęła, na co tamta gorliwie przytaknęła.

\- Popłakałam się tam, ze szczęścia. A żebyś widziała moją mamę! – Odrzuciła ręce przed siebie, na co tym razem obie zachichotały. Jednak młodsza po chwili spoważniała. – A teraz mów. – Rzuciła.

\- Ale o czym? – Spytała, jakby nie rozumiała pytania.

\- Nie udawaj głupiej. Doskonale wiesz, że ja wiem, że to nie było wspomnienie o twoich rodzicach. – Strzeliła prosto z mostu. Starsza spuściła wzrok, zagryzła wewnętrzną stronę policzka i zawinęła pasmo włosów na palec. – Mionka, wiem, że dla ciebie to nowe, ale byłam, jestem i będę twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Znam cię, wiem kiedy kłamiesz, czy kiedy jesteś zagubiona. Jak nie chcesz, nie mów, nie zmuszę cię do tego. Ale na pewno będzie lżej. – Jej brązowe oczy były pełne troski, która sprawiła, że Granger pękła. Ze łzami w oczach opowiedziała jej wszystko.

O jej wizjach, snach, przeczuciach i… przede wszystkim uczuciach, które żywi do Snape'a. Nie pominęła żadnego szczegółu. Powiedziała o sytuacji w bibliotece, o jego zachowaniu na wieży astronomicznej czy o tym, że wczoraj powiedziała mu, że lepiej wygląda w koszuli.

\- Mam mętlik, Gin. – Powiedziała, wyczerpana płaczem. Siedziała z głową w zgiętych kolanach, by nie patrzeć na, pewne pełne zawodu, oczy przyjaciółki. Jednak gdy podniosła wzrok, na twarzy rudej malował się triumf i szczęście. – Ginny? – Spytała, niepewnie patrząc na dziewczynę.

\- Wiedziałam. – Szepnęła, po czym powtórzyła głośniej. – Wiedziałam! – Podskoczyła na materacu i zaśmiała się perliście, na wzrok drugiej czarownicy. – Czułam, że coś między wami jest. – Wytłumaczyła szybko. – Nie odjął ci ani jednego punktu, nie dał ani jednego szlabanu… i nie tłumacz mi się tutaj, że uratowałaś mu życie, to Snape, nie przejmował by się tym. – Machnęła ręką. – Ale wróć. – Zmarszczyła brwi, ale uśmiech i tak nie schodził jej z ust. – Właśnie, uratowałaś mu życie. Harry i Ron mówili mi, jak to wyglądało. Dało mi to do myślenia. – Popukała się w głowę. – Moje podejrzenia, jeszcze bardziej wzrosły, gdy raz przyszłam do ciebie, kiedy jeszcze spałaś. – Hermiona poprawiła się, pochylając nie do rudej, by uważniej ją słuchać, co ta przyjęła z aprobatą. – Zostawiłam u ciebie książkę, a że nigdy nie miałam dość siedzenia nad tobą, poszłam po nią już dawno po godzinach odwiedzin. Oczywiście, przejście załatwił mi fakt, że jestem twoją przyjaciółką i dziewczyną samego wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera. Ale nie o tym. – Zmarszczyła nosek i wznowiła opowieść. – Kiedy weszłam do Sali, musiałam przystanąć w progu. On tam był, Hermiono. Spał, trzymając cię za rękę. – Policzki starszej pokryły rumieńce. – Jakby jeszcze tego było mało, robi dla ciebie eliksir, nie? – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Eliksir? – Powtórzyła cicho.

\- No tak, nie wiedziałaś? – Na przeczący ruch głową przyjaciółki, westchnęła. – Raz miałam szlaban, a jego pilnie wezwano w „szybkiej" sprawie ze ślizgonami. Zostawił mnie na moment samą, a ja, jak to ja, zajrzałam mu do notatek, które tak pieczołowicie wertował, przy mnie. – Na ganiący wzrok panny Granger tylko prychnęła. – Tak, tak, jestem wścibska i co? – Przekręciła oczami. – Ważniejsze jest to, że na notatki dotyczyły eliksiru na przywrócenie wspomnień.

I nagle na Hermionę spadło, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Jego reakcje, kiedy chciała się tam zbliżyć. Ucieczka wzrokiem, kiedy mówił, dla kogo on jest. Jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić, kiedy zdała sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – Szepnęła, patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą. Ruda wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Trochę dziwne, fakt. – W końcu obie pary brązowych oczu się spotkały. – Ale Mionka… Jestem twoją przyjaciółką, zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Gdy popełniasz błąd, mam cię kopnąć, a gdy do czegoś dążysz, podłożyć się jako most. Ty taka byłaś. Rozumiałaś wszystko i pomagałaś. Kim bym była, gdybym zabrała ci szansę na szczęście? – Zamknęła dłonie siódmoklasistki w swoich. – Pamiętasz, jak pytałaś mnie, przed feriami, czy miałaś chłopaka. – Delikatne potwierdzenie. – Powiedziałam, że byłaś szczęśliwa. I chcę, żeby tak zostało, Mionka.

\- Ale nie mów na razie chłopakom. – Zastrzegła, po czym wtuliła się w delikatne ramiona, pachnące kwiatami.

\- Będę milczeć jak grób. Obiecuje. – Pocałowała ją w głowę i tak trwały.

Bo przyjaciółki nie muszą się do siebie odzywać, by rozumieć siebie nawzajem.

Siedziała na łóżku, czytając książkę. Znalazła ją na dnie kufra z książkami. Musiała ją wpakować, gdy jechała do szkoły, i o niej zapomnieć. Od ciekawego tekstu oderwała ją osoba, która weszła na jej materac. A raczej wskoczyła.

\- Merlinie. – Zaczęła Lavender leżąc na plecach przy jej nogach. – Już nie mam ochoty na cokolwiek. – Szatynka tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Lav, teraz dopiero weekend, a ty już narzekasz? – Książka nadal leżała otwarta na jej kolanach, jednak uwaga była poświęcona blondynce, która głęboko westchnęła.

\- Mówiłam ci już, że masz boski szampon? – Spytała po chwili ciszy. Granger prychnęła śmiechem.

\- Nie? I dziękuje? – Podniosła niepewnie brwi. Lavender już taka była. Potrafiła nagle strzelić komplement, dotyczący rzeczy, na którą nie zwraca się zbyt często uwagi.

\- Zgadzam się z Lav. Połączenie wiśni z pokrzywą jest bardzo przyjemne. – Na skraju łóżka przysiadła Parvati, już w piżamie. Nagle, niebieskooka podniosła się do siadu.

\- Zrobimy imprezę! W dormitorium Rona i Harry'ego! – Krzyknęła podekscytowana.

\- Ale jak? Że teraz? – Patil zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na przyjaciółkę, która pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, głupia! Jutro, wieczorem. Zaprosimy przyjaciół i posiedzimy, pogadamy. W końcu to nasz ostatni rok tutaj. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Ja nie idę. – Zadeklarowała Hermiona. – Wolę zostać tu i w spokoju poczytać. – Wskazała podbródkiem na książkę. Brown wydęła usta.

\- No weź, Granger! – Wstała sprawnie na nogi, nadal przebywając na łóżku, zabrała lekturę z kolan dziewczyny i podniosła ją do góry. – Nie czytaj, baw się! – Zaśmiała się. Brązowowłosa chciała złapać własność i już wyciągała rękę, ale Lavender zabrała ją dalej. – O nie, nie, kochanie. – Zaświergotała, potrząsając książką. W tej chwili ze środka wypadła drobna biała karteczka. Hermiona, korzystając z okazji, gdzie Lav kłóciła się z najlepszą przyjaciółką, zgarnęła ją szybko pod poduszkę.

Dziewczyna patrząc na swoje dwie współlokatorki, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Może i nie były takimi przyjaciółkami jaką była Ginny, ale były. A to Hermionie wystarczyło, by być szczęśliwą.

Gdy wszystkie pozostałe dziewczyny zasnęły, brązowowłosa rzuciła wokół siebie zaklęcia wyciszające, po czym schowała się pod kołdrą.

\- Lumos. – Machnęła różdżką, oświetlając mały, kartonowy kwadracik. Na białym materiale było coś napisane. Zbliżyła to do twarzy, bardziej oświetlając białym światłem.

„ _Żebyś pamiętała, kim dla mnie jesteś. Ja o tym nie mówię, ale ty i tak o tym wiesz. Jesteś moim światłem, dzięki któremu odnajduję drogę._

 _Kocham cię mocniej niż wczoraj , słabiej niż juro."_

Drżącą dłonią sięgnęła na szafkę nocną, łapiąc za wisiorek, który po chwili już był przy jej sercu. Powoli odwróciła kartkę. Było to zdjęcie, na którym spała na ramieniu ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. On także drzemał, a jego ręka powoli poruszała się po jej ramieniu. Wyglądali spokojnie, jakby cieszyli się jedynie swoją obecnością. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy, a przed oczami zrobiło się ciemno.

„ _\- Pana towarzystwo, by nie popsuło zabawy. – Pokręciłam głową. – Bo pan i tak tam był. O tu. – Wskazałam ręką na głowę. – I tu. – Zjechałam niżej, na serce._

 _\- Jesteś idiotką, Granger. – Warknął, i także wstał._

 _\- Być może, jednak jest wojna. – Wzruszyłam ramionami, patrząc w jego ciemne oczy._

 _\- Właśnie dlatego jesteś idiotką. – Mruknął, stając kilka centymetrów ode mnie._

 _\- Od ósmego roku życia, jestem najmądrzejsza, mogę chociaż raz iść za głosem serca. – Odważyłam się, łapiąc go za policzki i patrząc prosto w oczy, przy okazji stając na palcach. Jego wzrok na złagodniał odrobinę. Ale mi to wystarczyło. Pochyliłam się do przodu, wpijając się w jego usta. Jednak po chwili, oplotłam nogi wokół jego talii._

 _\- To się źle skończy. – Sarknął._

 _\- Oj zamknij się i całuj. – Uciszyłam go z uśmiechem na ustach. Tak bardzo zajętych ustach."_

Wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły. Jej pierwszy dzień w szkole, czarodziej, który wprowadził ją w świat magii, Harry i Ron, Pani Weasley, Komnata tajemnic, Syriusz… Jęknęła, gdy głowa eksplodowała bólem, a przed oczami zaczęło lecieć jej całe życie. Dumbeldore…

„ _Siedziałam na kanapie i tępo wpatrywałam się w ogień. Zegar wskazywał 00:18, i gdy to tylko zobaczyłam poprawiłam się w siedzeniu. Okryłam się mocniej szkolną szatą, bo płomienie w kominku wcale nie dawały ciepła._

 _Severus został wezwany do Voldemorta już kilka godzin temu, a ja nie mogę się pozbyć niepokoju. Skuliłam się, wszczepiając swoje palce we włosy i tak siedziałam. W pozycji, która pomagała mi myśleć._

 _Jednak nie tkwiłam tak długo. Gdy tylko usłyszałam szczęk zamka, zerwałam się na równe nogi i podbiegłam do drzwi._

 _\- Severu… – Urwałam w połowie zdania, parząc, zszokowana, na, równie zszokowaną, twarz dyrektora. – Dyrektorze, ja… – Zaczęłam, pierwsza odzyskując głos, jednak przerwał mi podnosząc rękę._

 _\- Chodź, dziecko, usiądźmy. – Mówił, pozornie, spokojnym głosem. Bez słowa opadłam na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, a staruszek obok mnie. Wiedziałam, że nie był głupi, że domyślił się wszystkiego, gdy tylko stanęłam w progu prywatnych komnat Snape'a, w poczochranych włosach i wymiętolonej koszuli, przykrytą tylko szatą szkolną, w dodatku po północy. – Od kiedy to…_

 _\- Trwa? – Przerwałam mu, już nie dbając o to, czy wypada. Na Merlina, właśnie się dowiedział, że utrzymuje zażyłe kontakty z nauczycielem! – Od października. – Powiedziałam cicho. Wciągnął głośno powietrze._

 _\- Wiesz, że takie stosunki, są karane wyrzuceniem ze szkoły, oraz zwolnieniem nauczyciela? – Spytał surowo, a ja się skuliłam w sobie. Wiem, wiem to wszytki. Dlatego moje zdziwienie, że zamiast krzyku, usłyszałam ciche westchnienie i dłoń na głowie. – Ale to sytuacja, jakby nie było wojny. Teraz, śpieszymy się kochać, ponieważ wiemy, że niewiadomo, co nadejdzie jutro. Rozumiem to, naprawdę, zwłaszcza, że widzę jaki wpływ wywierasz na Severusa. – Zmarszczyłam brwi i poprawiłam się na sofie, słuchając dyrektora. – Podejrzewam, że znasz jego historię? – Otaksował mnie wzrokiem, a ja kiwnęłam głową._

 _Wszystko mi opowiedział, bliżej świąt. Jego dzieciństwo, szkołę, jak i czasy po niej. Wiedziałam wszystko. O nim._

 _\- Opowiadał, oczywiście, podsycił to znacznymi epitetami, ale znam te co poważniejsze punkty. – Mruknęłam cicho._

 _\- To musisz wiedzieć, że traktuje go jak syna. – Wypalił, a ja spojrzałam na niego w szoku. – Może tego za bardzo nie widać, ale naprawdę jest dla mnie jak syn, który po prostu się pogubił. Ale ty pozwoliłaś na nowo mu się odnaleźć. Jestem ci za to wdzięczny. – Uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i dopiero teraz zabrał dłoń z moich włosów. – No cóż, miałem nadzieję, że już wrócił i chciałem zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku. – Wstał z mebla i ruszył ku drzwiom. – Mnie kiedyś zabraknie, panno Granger, i wtedy to właśnie pani, będzie musiała być dla niego filarem. Wierzę, że zostawiam go w dobrych rękach. – I wyszedł, zostawiając mnie z chaosem w głowie."_

Znów spojrzała na zdjęcie i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Zostało zrobione, właśnie przez dyrektora, w okolicach urodzin nauczyciela. Zacisnęła usta, wytarła oczy i wstała, ścieląc łóżko. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i wyszła z dormitorium, kierując się do swojego prawdziwego, jedynego, domu.

„ _\- Weź... to... weź... to. – Z jego ust, uszu i oczu wydobywało się coś srebrzystoniebieskiego, coś, co nie było ani gazem, ani cieczą. Dawał mu wspomnienia. Szybko wcisnęłam w ręce Harry'ego pustą fiolkę. Nadal działałam jak w transie, czułam się odrętwiała. Złamana. – Spójrz... na... mnie. – To mnie ocuciło, wystarczająco, by odepchnąć czarnowłosego i nachylić się nad nauczycielem. Spojrzał na mnie przymkniętymi oczyma i otworzył delikatnie usta. – Twoje… oczy…_

 _\- Ciiii… nic nie mów. – Szepnęłam, a z moich oczu poleciały łzy. Starałam się uspokoić, by moc mu pomóc. Wlała mu wszystkie eliksiry uzdrawiające, jakie tylko miła, i cały czas szeptała zaklęcia leczące. – Idźcie stąd. Muszę się skupić, a wy mnie rozpraszacie. – Rzuciła, nawet nie patrząc na przyjaciół._

 _\- Hermiona… Jesteś pewna? – I właśnie w tej chwili miałam ochotę zabić rudzielca._

 _\- Tak, Ronald. – Wysyczałam. – Wynocha. – Sarknęłam, a oni zniknęli. Ignorowałam z całej siły przemowę Voldemorta, całkowicie skupiając się na uleczeniu wszystkich ran i pozbyciu się odtrutki z organizmu Severusa. Nie panikowałam, to by tylko pogorszyło jego, i tak nikłe, szanse na przeżycie. Nie dopuszczałam do siebie myśli, że on zginie. – Nie rób mi tego, Snape. Zgodziłam się na ciebie wyjść, pamiętasz? Masz mi dać pierścionek, do cholery! – Krzyknęłam, uderzając go w klatę. Łzy leciał z moich oczu samoistnie, nie mogłam nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec. Już dawno stracił przytomność, lecz dzięki wszystkim tym zadaniom, zdaje się, że jego oddech się unormował. – Nie myśl, Snape, nie uwolnisz się ode mnie. – Sapnęłam do siebie, znów się nad nim pochylając."_

Przekradła się do jego gabinetu i delikatnie tam weszła, na co się uśmiechnęła. Jego bariery, zakładane na noc, przepuszczały tylko trzy osoby. Jego samego, Dumbeldore'a i właśnie Hermionę. Spokojnie przeszła przez pracownie, po drodze zatrzymując się przy stanowisku pracy profesora. Faktycznie, na kartkach były przepisy różnorakich eliksirów przywracających pamięć. Notatki były pokreślone, pełne jego własnych komentarzy.

„ _-Dla kogo jest ten eliksir? – Spytałam nieśmiało, patrząc na plecy profesora._

 _\- Słucham? – Spojrzał na mnie przez ramię._

 _\- Dla kogo jest ten eliksir? Skoro nie mogę wiedzieć co to… – Przerwał mi parsknięciem śmiechem._

 _\- Jesteś tak samo wścibska, jak przedtem. – Machnął ręką. – Jest dla najważniejszej osoby w moim życiu. – Odpowiedział po długiej ciszy, a po śladowej ilości rozbawienia, nie było śladu."_

Miała już wejść do jego komnat, kiedy spojrzała na zegarek. _01:03_. Zapukała.

Po niecałej minucie przed nią stanął mistrz eliksirów, w ciemnych spodniach od piżamy, z roztrzepanymi włosami.

\- Granger? Co ty sobie… – Nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwała mu pocałunkiem. Nie oponował, wręcz przeciwnie. Przycisnął ją do siebie, zamykając w szczelnym uścisku. Opanowanie wróciło mu, gdy tylko się od siebie oderwali. Odsunął się od dziewczyny, na bezpieczną odległość. – To bardzo zły pomysł, co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz, gówniaro?! – Bolały ją te słowa, jednak rozumiała, dlaczego je wypowiadał.

\- Pamięta pan… – Zaczęła nieśmiało, chcąc się trochę zabawić. – … jak pierwszy raz weszłam na pana zajęcia? – Nie dała mu czasu na odpowiedź. – A pamięta pan, jak siedział nade mną w drugiej klasie, lub jak w trzeciej ocalił przed wilkołakiem? W czwartej, powstrzymał przed poleceniem do Harry'ego, by był sam? Albo może, jak na piątym opierdzielał mnie pan, przez bite trzy godziny, za wycieczkę do ministerstwa? – Patrzyła mu w oczy i zbliżała się z każdy wypowiedzianym słowem. – Czy pamięta pan, jak próbował mnie odwieźć od poszukiwania horkruksów? Bo ja wbrew pozorom, tak. Bo pamiętam wszystko. Już wszystko. – Szepnęła z łzami w oczach, dotykając dłońmi policzków profesora. Patrzył na nią w szoku, przykrywając swoimi dłońmi jej.

\- Pamiętasz…? – Wydukał. Przytaknęła gwałtownie.

\- Wszystko. To, jak starałeś się ukryć swoje uczucia. To, że zawsze miałeś na uwadze moje dobro. – Stanęła na palcach, zbliżając ich twarze.

\- Hermiona. – Szepnął, a ona od razu się w niego wtuliła.

\- Przepraszam! – Załkała. – Przepraszam, że zostawiłam cię samego. Że musiałeś na mnie patrzeć, i wiedzieć, że nie możesz nic zrobić! – Jego ręce przycisnęły ją do torsu mężczyzny, a od sam także wtulił twarz w jej włosy.

\- Nic nie mogłem zrobić… Myślałaś, że mnie nienawidziłaś, nie mogłem od tak…

\- Ciii… – Przerwała mu. – Wiem, rozumiem.

A później zatonęli w swoim uścisku. Szczęśliwi i spokojni. Dla nich, wojna skończyła się dopiero teraz.

\- I już? To koniec? – Dziweczyna z burzą czarnych loków patrzyła na mamę wyczekująco. – Tata ci nie przypomniał wszystkiego przez pocałunek? – Zrobiła zawiedzioną minę, kiedy jej straszy brat poczochrał ją po głowie.

\- Nie martw się mała, ja też byłem zawiedzony zakończeniem. – Wyszczerzył swoje zęby w uśmiechu i usiadł obok siostry przy stole. Hermiona prychnęła z śmiechem i wstała od mebla.

\- Zobaczymy czy twoje zakończenie, zaręczyn będzie miało takie ekstra zakończenie. – Chłopak od razu spalił buraka, automatycznie sprawdzając, czy pudełeczko leży we właściwym miejscu.

\- Nie bój się, patafianie, na pewno pójdzie ci dobrze, przecież Ana cię kocha. – W drzwiach jadalni stanął, ubrany w garnitur, chłopak.

\- Nie wątpię, chociaż, nie wiem co ty tu robisz. – Mruknął, patrząc na przybysza przyszywającym wzrokiem, na co tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Eileen mnie zaprosiła. – Jak na zawołanie obok gościa stanęła wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, z ciepłymi brązowymi oczami.

\- Masz jakiś problem? – Podniosła wysoko brwi, po czym uśmiechnęła się, widząc rezygnację na minie brata.

\- Ej, ale co z historią?! – Krzyknęła dziewczynka. - Co było potem? – Eileen pisnęła podekscytowana.

\- Chodzi o tą z Hogwartu? – Spytała uradowana. – Jest moją ulubioną.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież nie ma nawet magicznego pocałunku. – Piętnastolatka prychnęła zniesmaczona, opierając się o blat stołu.

\- Rosie – Parsknęła śmiechem. – Nie potrzebny był im pocałunek. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na zdjęcie. – Wzrok osiemnastolatki automatycznie powędrował do zdjęcia w ramce, nad kominkiem.

\- Słodko, nie tak jak pocałunek, ale nadal słodko. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Czekaj, zapisze sobie. Jak znów stracę pamięć. – Najstarsza z kobiet zaśmiała się, czym wywołała ogólną wesołość wśród młodzieży, przebywającej w pokoju.

W progu stanął czarnowłosy mężczyzna, a na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech. Patrząc na swojego zestresowanego, dzisiejszymi zaręczynami z Anastazją Weasley, Adama, który robi to w wieku dwudziestu lat, jest z niego dumny. On jako jedyny odziedziczył kolor włosów żony, ale i tak przez cały Hogwart był najbardziej rozpoznawalnym ślizgonem. Eileen, na to imię uparła się Hermiona, była ich mieszanką, ale cechy matki przeważyły, przez co wylądowała w Gryffidorze. Fatycznie, nastolatka była równie przerażająca co Granger i zwykle dostawała to, czego chce. W tym przypadku był to James Potter, jej chłopak, z którym jest na jednym roku. Rose z kolei, jest ich oczkiem w głowie. Trafiła do Ravenclawu i jest jedną z uczennic szkoły. Jest zwariowana i żywiołowa, ale to chyba ich cecha rodzinna.

\- Tato! Wróciłeś! – Ucieszyła się najmłodsza i podbiegła rzucając mu się na szyję ze śmiechem.

\- Wuju. – James kiwnął mu głową, na co Severus odpowiedział tym samym gestem.

\- Hej, tato. – Adam tylko mu pomachał z uśmiechem.

\- Jak praca? – Spytała Eileen, całując go w policzek.

Jego dzieci, słuchając historii o ojcu, nie mogły go sobie wyobrazić. W ich domu zawsze panowało rodzinne ciepło. Matka była najlepszą przyjaciółką, a ojciec spowiednikiem, a ich wspólna miłość była wzorem dla ich dzieci.

\- Witaj w domu. – Przywitała go, zwyczajowo, Hermiona, wtulając się w niego.

\- Wróciłem. – Odparł, oplatając ramiona, wokół jej talii. Stali na środku jadalni, wtuleni w siebie, otoczeni dziećmi, a między nimi był tylko wisiorek.

„ _Kocham cię mocniej niż wczoraj, słabiej niż juro."_


End file.
